


Wanna Share?

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy to play and tease each other, until Y/N and Dean have to pretend they’re a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Share?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m sorry about this one, because I really liked it and wanted to get it out to you all, but it’s basically crap. I know it, you know it, I’m glad we understand each other.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” you asked one last time, standing at the foot of the staircase, duffel bag hanging on your shoulder, and looking at Sam with worry and pity.

“Y/N, for the last time, I’ll be okay. If anything ever happens I’ll call either you _or_ Cas. Just go.”

“He’ll be fine!” Dean shouted from above you, standing in the door of the bunker with clear annoyance “Besides, it’s his own fault to have his leg broken, so he’ll have to make some research to make up for his stupidity.”

“Okay… but if _anything at all_...” you started again.

“I’ll call you! Don’t worry, just go!” Sam laughed, turning back to his book and making his cellphone dance in his hand.

“C’mon Y/N! We’re gonna miss the night special at Mindy’s!”

“Oh, I should’ve known there was an ulterior motive for your rush, Winchester” You laughed, finally climbing the steps to meet Dean up there.

“We could have the ‘Special for Two’, it comes with candles” he said with a playful smile and a rise from his eyebrows.

“In your sweetest dreams, Winchester.” You answered, pushing him out of the door and shutting it behind you.

“Oh, I could definitely try that…”

“SHUT UP!” and that was the last Sam heard of the two of you.

\--------------------------

You reached Mindy’s at 9pm, half way through to the town you were going, after six hours of uninterrupted drive, so you run into the bathroom before even sitting down.

“Your girl’s in a rush” joked the waiter as he handed Dean the menu.

“Oh, she’s not my girl, she’s a friend.”

“Oh, I see…” he said, and blinked “But she _could_ be.”

“I don’t see a future there, pal.” He chuckled, and looked down at the menu. “We’ll have a Night Special and a Cheeseburger with spicy chips.”

“As you say, _pal_.”

You caught a glimpse of the smirk in the guy’s face as you walked towards the table, and looked at Dean inquiringly.

“What was that?”

“Oh, just an idiot who can’t see how a guy and a girl can hang out without being a couple.”

“Oh… what a dork. Did you order already?”

“Yup, I got you a cheeseburger with spicy chips.”

“Awesome, just what I wanted.”

“I know, you always order that the night before a hunt.” He laughed “You’re so predictable!”

“And you’re a jerk who’s willing to leave his injured brother just to get a Night Special.”

“It’s not _just_ a Night Special, Y/N!” he exclaimed “It’s pork ribs with barbecue sauce and the biggest pile of cheese and bacon chips you’ll ever see!”

You couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so happy about the food’s perspective, the hunt was still six or seven hours away from you and it was a clear night. There was no reason not to laugh.

“I’ll call Sam to check on him” you said pulling off your phone.

“Okay, my turn to the bathroom.”

“Don’t be long, _honey_.” You joked.

“Don’t push your luck, _sweety_ ” he said in a whisper, pulling his face near yours with a very stern look, and then walking away.

You just smiled and shook your head. It was always that way with Dean. You would flirt and laugh and tease each other, but nothing more. The truth was, you knew you felt something for him, deep inside, but you were not the kind of girl he’d reach out for usually, so you’d just buried the feeling in the bottom of your gut and hid it there.

He was a good friend, a great friend actually, and you could live with that.

“So, if you’re not a couple, how come he knew what you were going to order?” asked the waiter, placing the plates in front of you.

“Because _I’m predictable_ ” you replied, not even looking back at him.

“Right. Well, enjoy.”

You watched him walk away with the corner of your eye and then looked up for Sam in your phone. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

“Y/N.”

“Hey, Sam, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good, having a rice salad and doing some reading.”

“Great! We’re at Mindy’s, so…”

“Pork ribs for Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s good you called, ‘cause I’ve been looking up a bit more about this job.”

“So?”

“Well, we know the death reasons have been kept hidden, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there’s been a report made to the FBI about a lot of bodies with their hearts ripped off.”

“So they’re keeping it because they think it’s a serial killer.”

“A very specific serial killer I’d say.”

“Werewolf.”

“Yup. But there’s more to it. We had seen the names, but the thing is… all of these people, they were all couples. Like really young couples, newlyweds and that sort.”

“So… we _are_ dealing with a serial killer. Just not a human one.”

“Precisely.”

“And the FBI is gonna be there.”

“Yeah, so that cover is not going to be a wise one.”

“Oh, don’t worry… We’ll think of something.”

“Okay, but Y/N… Be careful.”

“Hey, don’t worry, we can handle a werewolf or two.”

“Yeah, I know but… keep in mind that you are a _young couple_.”

“Sam, we’re certainly not a couple.”

“Well, _I_ know that, but you act like one, and sometimes you tend to confuse the people around you. I hope you two know _that_.”

“I… I’ll keep it in mind.” You said mindlessly, and added “You’ve actually gave me an idea as to find this monster sooner.”

“Please don’t pretend to be…”

“Nice talk, Sam, bye!”

With a smirk you leaned back on your chair, just as Dean came back.

“Well, that took long enough.” You said.

“Shut up. What did Sam said.”

“That we’re going up against a werewolf.”

“Ok, cool.”

“That hunts young couples.”

Dean looked at you with his brow furrowed, chewing a fully loaded chip.

“What are you thinking?”

“That we already get confused by a couple, we might as well pretend we’re one to get its attention.”

Dean squinted at you, as if he was measuring you.

“That could work.”

“That’s what I thought too…” you said happily, picking up your burger and biting it. You were a bit proud of yourself, and a bit terrified.

\------------------------

“Okay, just sign here Mr…”

“Morello, Dean and Y/N Morello” Dean said with a huge smile, pulling you closer into a hug.

“Right… just married I supposed?”

“Indeed we are!” you shrieked happily and giggled.

“A bit late to be cheking in, don’t you think?” the lady in the counter asked, looking for the keys to the room.

“We got lost.” You said with a tiny smile. “Dean here wouldn’t pick up a map…”

“I knew where we were!” Dean pushed you a bit and cut you lose.

“I know, sweety, I know” condescendence impregnated all over your voice as you patted his shoulder. “We got here.” And you blinked an eye to the landlady, who was now handing you the keys.

“Well, next time _you_ drive.” He said sharply and walked away.

“He seems a bit… short straw.” The woman said with as much emotion as everything else.

“Oh don’t worry. He’s all barking and no bite.” You picked up the keys and walked away, to find Dean standing in the door of the room.

“What was that about?” he asked, and you were surprised to see he was really pissed.

“What are you talking about?”

“You could’ve made up a thousand different excuses.”

“Come on Dean, you’re really not going to get mad, are you? It was just an act!” you whispered, opening the door and turning on the lights.

But none of you walked in, because suddenly you realized a flaw in your plan.

“So… we sharing or…” Dean said over your shoulder, looking at the only queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

“Yeah, whatever.” You said simply.

“Really?”

“Uhm… unless you want to sleep on the floor…?” you said looking back at him, throwing the bag on the nearest chair. “Dean, it’s a big bed, we can avoid each other.”

“Right.”

You pulled a clean t-shirt and some comfy pants and walked into the bathroom, ready to have the longest shower ever. You stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down your body, trying to clean up a bit more than just your skin, wishing it would take away the awful knot that had reappeared in the bottom of your stomach.

 _Dean’s a good friend_ you repeated to yourself for the hundredth time, _Dean’s a great friend and I’m not gonna screw this_. 

A knock on the door drew you away of your thoughts and worries.

“What is it?” you asked, poking your head out of the shower as Dean opened the door slightly.

“Just wondering which side of the bed you wanted.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Really, Dean? Just… just pick a side!”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’ll be fine, Dean. I’ve never shared a bed before, just pick a side. Can I go back to showering now?”

“Okay, sorry.”

By the time you finished the shower, a lot of your worries had gone away and replaced by tiredness. You barely opened your eyes while brushing your teeth and turned off the light of the little bathroom before opening the door, so the light wouldn’t wake up Dean, it had to be around four in the morning already, but you were surprised to see he was still awake.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.” You said, braiding your hair mechanically.

“I’m not really tired” he answered without drawing his eyes off his laptop screen.

“We just drove 12 hours with only one stop, how come you’re not tired?”

“I’m just not… You go ahead and sleep, I’ll go in a bit.”

“Uhm… okay?” there was something really off about all this, Dean was not being the usually careless and cheerful guy you were used to while random hunts like this, but he was surely not going to open up to you, he never did, so you climbed into bed and curled. And before you could try and think what it was, you were asleep.

\----------------------

Next morning Dean woke you up.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart!” he said with a wide smile “Time to go get some breakfast.”

“There’s no way you’re missing a meal, is there?” you mumbled without opening your eyes.

“Nope.” And he threw you your pair of jeans “I think I saw a diner across the street last night, meet you there.”

“Wait, Dean!” he stopped only inches away from the door. “Don’t you think that… uhm… you having breakfast alone might blow our cover?”

“How?”

“Well… married couples usually wait for each other, I think.”

“Oh… OH. Right. Okay, but hurry up, it’s getting late.”

“Five minutes.” You said, and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

Four minutes later you were ready to go, utility belt in place and all. Dean was looking at his phone.

“Ready to go, hubby?” you joked.

“Ha ha” he replied, not even looking at you “Let’s go.”

The diner was nothing out of the ordinary, just as everything else in that town. Looking around you thought that if anything was going to give away that you were not a married couple was the fact that no one ever would’ve picked that place for a honeymoon, not even a rushed stop. Everything seemed old and battered and grey and slow, like a dead town from one of those bad horror movies. Only the creepy old guy in a rocking chair with a shotgun was missing, though there was the creepy old lady in bakery down street, looking outside the window.

“Smile, sweety” Dean whispered in your ear “We’re supposed to be happy.”

“Why, you insult me, Winchester. I am extremely happy.” And you grabbed his hand and rushed into the restaurant. “Oh oh oh, look Dean, a breakfast for two! How exciting is that!” you squealed, pointing at the board over the counter, and shooting him a mean smile.

“Super exciting!” he answered in the same tone, and added in a low whisper “I’m going to kill you”.

“Oh, no you won’t, you _love_ me.” You joked, and walked down to a table under the gaze of almost everyone there.

Dean stood there, staring at you with a weird look that you missed because you were looking at the menu. When you finally noticed he hadn’t followed, you looked up and asked in your regular kind tone “Everything okay, hon?”

“Yes, I was just thinking.” And he sat right behind you.

You spent the rest of the day playing the part. Picnic in the park, improvised with as little as you had to actually make a picnic; pie in the bakery, under the weird look of the old lady that Dean just ignored in behalf of the great taste; visit to the Town Hall and Museum; dinner in a fancy restaurant and moon gazing in the lookout tower.

Of course, all those places had been carefully picked by both of you: they were the places where the couples had been last seen alive, and found dead. You interviewed as much as you could, gathering intel and making mental notes. Finally you got back to the motel, looking for showers, rest, and stop pretending.

But not five minutes after you had closed the door, someone was knocking.

“Don’t people know better that to disturb a newlywed’s couple at night?” You asked from the bed, where you had dropped yourself in exhaustion.

“Well, they’re extremely lucky we’re not one.” Dean murmured, standing up from the chair he was sitting on and dragging his feet to the door and opening it violently. “What?”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry to disrupt you, Mr. Morello” a young man’s voice reached you, “ but I’ve been waiting for you and your wife to return all day, and…”

“Spit it already, we’re tired.”

“Oh, well…” he was clearly nervous and judging by his growing stuttering, a bit intimidated.

“Oh, come on, man, I don’t have all night!” Dean exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, you were on your feet and next to him.

“Honey, just let him talk.” You smiled to the young man “please, continue.”

“Oh, I just… I just… I wanted to tell you that… that… you can…” with a trembling hand he took off a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it outloud “As newlyweds you can claim a Courtesy Breakfast, on the house, and discount tickets on the town’s most celebrated restaurants.” He closed the little paper and stuffed it again in the pocket and looked up in expectation.

“No thank, you.” Dean said, and closed the door with a slam.

“That was unnecessarily rude, Dean.”

“Look, Y/N” he said turning around to you, “I’ve been pretending to be a nice guy all day long. I think I deserve a bit of time to be my usual bitter and selfish self for a while.”

“I always think you’re a nice guy…” you whispered as he locked himself on the bathroom, and after a couple of seconds you reached out to the door and said loud enough for him to hear you “And I had a pretty good time today.”

When he came out of the bathroom you had fallen asleep over the sheets and completely dressed. He took off your belt and shoes and carefully covered you with the blankets, stroking your hair slightly.

“I had a good time too.” He mumbled, and sat down on the table and opened the computer.

\----------------------

A loud knock on the door woke you up and you jumped off bed, searching for the source of the noise. The room was dark and the red numbers on the clock over your night stand told you it was eight in the morning. The next thing you saw was Dean sleeping in one of the chairs, his head lying over his arms over the table.

“Oh, Dean…” the knock on the door repeated, and this time was followed by the tired voice of a woman announcing a courtesy breakfast. You rushed to Dean and shook him “Dean… Dean!”

“M’AWAKE!” he shouted, raising a silver knife he had been holding in his hidden hand.

“WOAH! Dean, go to the damn bed!” you whispered, as you pushed him and took the knife away from him, hiding it in your own pocket.

“Look, ma’am!” the woman’s voice came from outside “If you don’t open the door now, I’m taking the breakfast away and having it myself!”

“Well, that’s nice! So much for the _Courtesy_ Breakfast, huh?” you said, finally opening the door with a swing and looking extremely pissed.

“I’m not being paid to insist.” She said, annoyed.

“Well thank you, either way.” You said tearing away the little trolley of her hands and closing the door with a slam.

“Ma’am, the cart…!”

“You can come pick it up when we’re gone having fun and you’re stuck here cleaning!” you shouted back, locking the door and climbing back into the bed, and in a couple of seconds you were back asleep.

When the alarm in your phone kicked off, two hours later, you found it difficult to reach it. As you came into consciousness you realized it was because there was a heavy arm curled around your waist. Your heart skipped a beat, and you lay there, paralyzed.

“Turn that friggin thing of, Y/N” Dean mumbled, and his breath reached the back of your neck, making every single hair in your body bristle.

“I… I would… but… uhm…”

“But what?” he asked, still not opening his eyes.

“But I can’t reach it if you keep holding me.”

You felt in his muscles the exact moment he completely woke up, and for a second you both laid there. And then, he jumped away from you and out of the bed.

“Oh, Y/N, I’m sorry… I…”

“No, no it’s okay… not a problem…” you lied, thankful that it was dark and he couldn’t see you blushing or hear your racing heart. You reached for your phone and finally turned off the unbearable noise.

“No, it’s not, I shouldn’t… wait… what was I doing in the bed?”

“You fell asleep on the table, I told you to go to the bed when they brought breakfast. Why _wouldn’t_ you be in the bed?” but he didn’t answered you.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah, a really bad humored lady brought it, it’s over there in the cart.” You pointed out as you walked into the bathroom to change.

“That’s not okay…” he said suspiciously, walking to the wheeled little table.

“Maybe we should start pretending we’re a couple more often” you said with a smile, as you fastened your utility belt, and he looked at you clearly not amused by the comment.

“Lord, I could’ve stabbed myself while sleeping!” you exclaimed as you felt in your pocket the knife you had taken from him earlier.

“What?” Dean was still looking at the untouched breakfast, as if it would suddenly burst into flames.

“Oh, nothing.” You sheathed the knife in the back of your pants and covered it with the t-shirt. “Dean, it’s breakfast. You shouldn’t be so dubious about it.”

“I still don’t like it, I told the guy not to bring anything… we should leave it here and go to the diner across the street.”

“Oh, come on! It’s just breakfast!” you picked up one of the cups, and realized how right he was a second too late, when a loud banging noise and a white light knocked you both out of your senses.

\-------------------

_You were packing up. The room you occupied in the bunker was empty and all your possessions where in a couple of bags and a back pack._

_Tears rolled down your face and the aching in your heart wouldn’t stop._

_While you walked down the corridors you saw Sam turning around and walking away… no, sliding away, really fast._

_Dean was suddenly behind you._

_“Please, don’t go, Y/N, stay with me.”_

_“I can’t stay Dean, I love you and you don’t, I can’t stay.” The whole situation made your head hurt._

_“Please, just stay with me! Y/N!”_

_“No…” you flew up the staircase and saw the door open with a clang, letting an unusually lot of light get inside._

_“Y/N! Stay with me!” Dean was still yelling, louder and louder. “Y/N, stay with me! Wake up!”_

_“What?”_

“WAKE UP, Y/N! C’MON!”

“What? Dean? What…?” and then it hit you, and you remembered. “Oh god, oh god, Dean I’m sorry, I screwed up, I…”

“Stop it, just… please, stop. Tell me you’re okay.”

There was something odd about his voice, and you could see nothing but his silhouette, and a dim light coming from over your heads.

“I think so…” you tried to move and realized a sharp searing pain in the back of your head. “Oh sweet…” you touched the placed and noticed it was wet, warm and sticky. “Oh god.”

“Your head landed on a rock, I… I thought I’d lose you.” His hands found yours in the middle of the obscure cave.

“There’s no need to sound so dramatic, Winchester.” You tried to sound careless and sat up with a small effort. “I’ll live enough to throw off a couple more annoying waiters.”

He didn’t smile. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he face was still gloomy.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a cracked skull, you’ve been through worse!”

“Y/N…”

“No, Dean. We’re getting out of this, we both are. And we’ll… we’ll go back to normal in no time at all.”

“Y/N, listen to me.”

“No. I won’t.” you looked for a wall with your hands and found one not too far away to your right, and stood up slowly. “We’re getting out of this, Dean. Right now.”

“We can’t. That’s what I’m trying to tell you!” a hint of anger and exasperation painted his voice. “We’re at the bottom of a well, or hole, or… something! We’ve no phones, no tools, no weapons…”

“Yes we do.”

“Huh?”

“You might’ve stayed looking oddly at the exploding breakfast, but I got to hid a knife.”

“They took your belt away.”

“Yeah, but I put the knife in my trousers, don’t ask me why. Now we just have to wait for them to come get us.”

“We need to get away before that, Y/N, you’re in no shape to fight.”

“Hey, my knife, my decision!” you spat, grasping the blade in your hand behind your back.

“No.” he said darkly, and walked slowly to you, reaching for it. “Not your decision. You’re hurt, you need to get out of here. You need to live.”

“Stop it, Dean. This hunt belongs to both of us, I’m not to going abandon you here… I’m not…”

But he was too close now with his left arm around you reaching for your hand and the knife, and your voice died on your throat and all that came out was a low whimper before his lips sealed yours with a kiss that you never saw coming.

The soaring pain in your head vanished, as did the weakness of your legs and the generalized shaking. His hands grabbed your neck and cheeks carefully and your arms tangled themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to you and managing to get a little moan out of his mouth.

And then, suddenly, he stopped.

“I can’t lose you, Y/N” he whispered with his forehead resting against yours, still grasping your face and with his eyes closed. “I just realized how much… I can’t… I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I will _never_ abandon you, Dean.”

Silence came upon you both, and slowly you sat down again, still hugging each other and Dean’s head resting in your chest. And like that, you waited.

\-------------------

How long you two waited in the bottom of that dark pit, was a mystery. But eventually, the top lid opened and by the time that happened, you already had a plan.

“You ready?” he whispered, and for the first time since the explosion you got to see his shiny mossy like green eyes staring at you passionately.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” you mouthed silently, and closed your eyes again, lying flat on his arms.

A rope ladder fall into the hole and the waitress from the motel’s voice called from above.

“Come up!”

“I… I can’t!” Dean cried, still grabbing your boddy tightly.

“I said COME UP!”

“AND I SAID I CAN’T!” he shouted back “She’s DEAD! You’ve KILLED HER!”

There was only silence coming from up there now.

“Can’t be.” She said simply.

“She fell on a rock…” Dean’s voice was breaking now, and you were making your biggest effort not to tell him off. “Her head’s cracked.”

“She’s alive, now tell her to walk up here!”

“She can’t walk… BECAUSE YOU’VE KILLED HER!”

“She’s not dead, I’m telling you!”

“How can you be so sure?” Dean’s voice sounded both scared and amazed.

“I can _hear_ her heart.”

At least you’ve got that right, you thought to yourself, hoping the excitement wouldn’t transcend to your heartbeat.

“But she’s… I can’t…” Dean was still stalling, and finally she gave in.

“Oh for fucking sake, OKAY, I’ll go get her myself.”

“Don’t go down there” a male voice reached you both “If they won’t come up, will found another couple.”

“I’m _hungry_ , Pete, it’s been a whole week.” She had stepped away from the hole and was talking lowly, though not enough. “We need to feed.”

There was a couple of seconds before you heard a sigh and he spoke back “Okay, but be careful.”

Your hand was sweaty around the knife and you couldn’t stop your heart from fastening as your heard her coming down the stairs, cursing under her breath. Finally, your heard the dry stomping of her feet in the dusty stone, and Dean put you down on the floor too.

“I’m telling you, she’s not breathing…”

“You stupid useless human, you can’t even find a heartbeat? I’m telling you, I can hear her…” but she never got to finish the sentence, because the second she leaned over you Dean grabbed her by the mouth and you stabbed her quick and strongly in the middle of her heart.

There was no scream, just a slight gasp and a flow of warm red blood that slid down your arm while her eyes died away.

“Gemma?” Pete’s voice came from above, and you rushed to answer back, imitating the tiredness in her voice.

“We’re coming up.”

“Okay.” He answered, and walked away.

Dean started climbing first, and was outside the pit in no time, you climbed out a second later, shaking and drowsy. You had lost too much blood, but you recognized the shaky guy from the night before.

“I thought she was unconscious.” The werewolf spat, and realization grew in his face as he ran to the hole and looked down. “GEMMA!” he half shouted, half cried, and when he turned around he had begun to turn. “You killed her!”

“Damn right we did!” you shouted “Just like you killed all those other couples before!”

“We needed to feed…” he growled, his skin was getting hairier and his eyes darker.

“You should’ve tried the animal heart diet. They say it’s good for you lot” Dean said, creeping from behind and stabbing him before he could completely change. “It prevents you from dying.”

The body fell to the ground with a thud, and both you and Dean looked at it for second before looking back at each other.

“I hope you’re not too tired” you said happily.

“Why?”

“Because I’m about to pass out, and you get to carry me, Winchester.” And so you did.

\----------------------

The familiar noise of the Impala’s engine reached you before you could open your eyes, and you guessed you were already on your way back home. You were lying in the back seat, and the sky was dark and the moon bathed your face, and when you finally opened your eyes, you saw Dean driving in the front seat, tired and worried.

Your head was roughly patched and didn’t hurt as much as it did before, so you sat up slowly and rested your arms in the seat in front of you.

“Hey there, Winchester.”

“It’s the middle of the night, you should get some more rest.”

“I’m okay. How long untill we get back home?”

“About four hours.”

“You want me to drive?”

“With your skull broken? And have you crashing my baby? No way on earth, sweetums!”

You laughed loud and clear, and your eyes met his on the rearview mirror. It made you happy to know everything was the same, though not quite the same.

You jumped to the front seat and curled up against him, as the empty road passed beneath you, endlessly.

 


End file.
